


Sketch Of My Assassin

by lone_writer_55



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Assassins & Hitmen, Crying, Fluff, Kidnapping, Murder, Police, mentions of depression, you can interperate their relationship however you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55
Summary: Wooyoung is a part time sketch artist and works for Seoul police department under Detective Kim Hongjoong alsongside the Homicide unit.With his busy schedule, Wooyoung manages to balance his love for true crime and his life as a university art student.He is able to take words and create a face on a page for the police and public to use and identify the criminals of Seoul.However his skill is tested until an assassin catches his eye.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 33





	Sketch Of My Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! there is mentions of depression and I do write about an anxiety attack please read at your own risk!
> 
> So, I saw one of my mutuals on twitter talking about 'a murderer doesn't like the sketch an artist had drawn from police descriptions so they show up at the artist's house and make them do it properly but then they fall in love and run away'. 
> 
> And I was like yeah someone should write that and then three hours later I was hit in the head with this storyline and was like I need to write it now.
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't write a lot of romantic scenes, I'm just not good or really comfortable with romantice scenes of any kind it just sounds really weird and cliche when I read it back over again.
> 
> So for the past two days or something I have been writing this every chance I have gotten. 
> 
> Here is the result of my two braincells, please enjoy!

“Does it sound weird when I say I like true crime cases?” Wooyoung asks looking over to his friend Yeosang.

“Well not to me. True crime is becoming a thing that people talk about especially unsolved cases. I don’t think you’re really the serial killer type” Yeosang says.

“How not! I could kill someone” Wooyoung defends.

“Right, you’d probably faint at the sight of blood” Yeosang says shaking his head dismissively.

Wooyoung scoffs and goes back to reading the article on his phone about the homicide that had happened in the fancy hotel in the city centre during that dark hours of the morning.

Wooyoung works part time with the police as a sketch artist, Detective Kim Hongjoong and his team had gotten used to seeing Wooyoung around the building and often brought him coffee for the days that he was called in at three in the morning and quickly sketching down any details the witnesses could remember.

“You’re gonna be late for your workshop time” Yeosang reminds.

“Huh?” Wooyoung asks looking to his friend.

“The workshop, the one that you share with the really ‘handsome architect major’” Yeosang reminds raising his eyebrows.

“Oh shit” Wooyoung curses as he scrambles to gather his stuff.

Along with being a part time sketch artist, Wooyoung is also a full-time student at university majoring in art and graphic design.

“Also, I never said that about Seonghwa” Wooyoung huffs.

“Right, you totally didn’t call me last week to gush about his tattoos” Yeosang nods in amusement.

Wooyoung blushes a little before flipping of Yeosang and running off.

“Deny it all you want, Jung Wooyoung! You know deep down inside you little heart that I am right!” Yeosang calls.

“Shut up!” Wooyoung shouts back.

The workshops were like clubs and let anyone with a passion for the subject join and meet other people.

Wooyoung reaches the room and sees Seonghwa already in there. He feels some feeling of relief wash over him when he sees that the elder was there, his broad shoulders covered in a dark blue button up and tucked into black trousers.

Wooyoung take a deep breathe in and lets it out.

Wooyoung pushes the door open and walks in making Seonghwa turn round to face him. Wooyoung stops as Seonghwa smiles to him and pushes his black hair back.

“I thought you weren’t coming” Seonghwa says, motioning for Wooyoung to sit.

“Oh yeah, sorry” Wooyoung says sitting down and pulling his stuff out, not meeting the architect’s eyes.

“Don’t worry, I brought you coffee” Seonghwa says setting the drink down next to Wooyoung.

“Oh?” Wooyoung hums in interest.

“Take a sip” Seonghwa urges with a gentle voice.

Wooyoung brings the straw (a metal one that was probably Seonghwa’s because we care about the environment) and takes a sip before his eyes widen in surprise.

“So?” Seonghwa asks tilting his head a little.

“You know my order?” Wooyoung asks in surprise.

“You told me on the first day” Seonghwa nods.

“Oh”

“I’ve been meaning to get you some, but I kept waking up late” Seonghwa explains as he goes back to setting up his drawing board.

“You didn’t need to, Hyung” Wooyoung says as his voice grows quiet.

“Don’t worry about it” Seonghwa says waking his hand.

The first day back to university was the first day Wooyoung met Seonghwa.

_Wooyoung walked into the last class of his day nearing a mental breakdown. Wooyoung honestly hadn’t been doing well for a while but no one else needed to know of that._

_Wooyoung had brought his stuff out but stared blankly at his work until he felt a tear fall down his cheek._ _He hastily wipes it away, but it was no use because more had fallen. Wooyoung gets up and walks out of class, thanking whatever god was looking down on him that he was sitting near the back of class._

_Wooyoung pushes the bathroom door open and hides in the nearest free stall and locks it with shaky hands._

_Wooyoung clamps a hand over his mouth as silent tears fall down his face. Sobs stuck in his chest burn his lungs. He lets out a quiet hiccup._

_“Hey, are you okay in there?” Someone asks._

_Wooyoung stiffens, he hadn’t even heard the door open._

_“I know that you’re crying, you don’t have to hide” The person assures as they come closer._

_“If you want to talk then I’ll listen” they offer._

_Another sniffle escapes Wooyoung’s body._

_“Please, just open the door” The person pleads._

_But Wooyoung didn’t. The person sighs before walking away from the door. When Wooyoung thinks it’s clear he opens the door and steps out. He flinches when he sees that someone is standing by the entrance._

_“I’m sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay” The person apologies bowing a little._

_But Wooyoung was dumbstruck. He couldn’t believe how good looking this person is._

_Black hair slicked back, strong angular eyebrows, big brown eyes filled with concern, high cheek bones and full lips. Dressed in a white Levi’s top tucked into jeans hugging their long legs, their black leather jacket hung off their broad shoulders._

_“Are you okay?” The person asks hesitantly._

_“Uh… I think so” Wooyoung answers still too busy gawking at the person._

_“Right, why don’t you wash those tears off and if you want, I can wait for you” The person offers._

_Wooyoung suddenly remembers the sticky tears all over his face and goes red._

_“Oh okay” Wooyoung nods finally breaking away from looking at the stranger._

“Are you going to keep looking at your piece?” Seonghwa asks.

Wooyoung looks over to Seonghwa and shakes his head smiling a little.

“I was just thinking” Wooyoung explains.

“Right” Seonghwa nods with a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips.

Wooyoung works on planning his thesis as Seonghwa carries on with his technical drawing.

Wooyoung sighs and sits back in his seat before looking over to Seonghwa. Delicate flowers surround a traditional panther the petals stop just under his wrist and Wooyoung continues to look down his hand littered with faded and brighter scars. Long slender fingers hold the set square precisely where Seonghwa wanted it.

Wooyoung looks up to Seonghwa’s face of concentration. Jaw clenching occasionally, a few hairs fall down into Seonghwa’s face after being swept back.

“What are you thinking about?” Seonghwa asks, still looking at his drawing.

“Nothing”

“Really? Not one thought is running around in your artistic mind?” Seonghwa asks.

“I was just thinking about the homicide case on the new” Wooyoung lies.

“And what about it?” Seonghwa asks.

“And if I’ll be called in” Wooyoung says.

“I doubt it. Don’t they usually call you after it had happened?” Seonghwa asks.

“Yeah, but that hotel is massive it’ll take some time until they find someone who would have seen the killer” Wooyoung says.

“Who do you think did it?” Seonghwa asks.

“Well, at first look, I would say the father-in-law. He knew all about his daughter and son in law’s wealth and he has a lot of debt to pay and he is listed on the beneficiary”.

“But…” Seonghwa continues accurately predicting Wooyoung’s next thought.

“But he would’ve killed them ages ago if he just wanted to do that why would he wait 8 years to do that?” Wooyoung questions.

“Then who did?” Seonghwa asks.

“Well, I think it’s the daughter” Wooyoung says.

“Motive?” Seonghwa asks.

“They are a really strict Christian family. I’ve seen them at church gatherings. She wanted a little freedom, and they didn’t allow it. Do you know how many times she’s ran away?” Wooyoung asks.

Seonghwa shakes his head.

“Six times and each time she is found by her mother’s security squad days later. So, she killed them and now she can live a lavish life in peace” Wooyoung explains.

“So, you think a five-foot girl killed her parents”.

“Three things. One she is a woman, two she could have just ordered someone to kill them and, three just because she is short does not mean she couldn’t be able to snap your neck. Don’t underestimate short people!” Wooyoung exclaims.

“So, the same thing also applies to you?” Seonghwa questions finally looking over to Wooyoung with a smirk.

“Of course, I could squeeze the life out of your eyes” Wooyoung nods.

“I’d like to see that one day” Seonghwa scoffs and goes back to work on his drawing.

“Wooyoung, do you think you’ll be able to come in?” Detective Kim asks over the phone.

“Yeah sure, when do you need me?” Wooyoung asks setting down his cup on the kitchen countertop.

“In half an hour” Hongjoong says.

“Alright. I’ll be right over” Wooyoung agrees.

Wooyoung gets changed out of his sweats and into a pair of trousers before slipping on an oversized hoodie and slipping on a pair of Nikes. He grabs his keys and backpack.

“Yeosang! I’m going to the station!” Wooyoung shouts.

“Alright! Be safe!” Yeosang shouts back.

“You too!” Wooyoung shouts before walking out of their apartment.

Wooyoung scans his badge and walks by security waving to them before continuing up the stairs.

He sees junior detective Jeong Yunho waiting for him.

“Yunho, is the witness here?” Wooyoung asks.

“Yeah, the in the interrogation room now” Yunho nods.

Wooyoung walks in with Yunho in front of him.

“Mr Lee is one of the hotel staff and said he had seen someone. Mr Lee this is our sketch artist” Yunho says.

Wooyoung bows with a small smile before sitting down.

“Alright, let’s get to work” Wooyoung says pulling his laptop out.

Usually, Wooyoung would use a programme that has a bunch of random facial features on it and for simplicity and ease would get down the most important features beforehand drawing it and giving the pictures some depth. This way the public would also have more of an idea instead of brushing the picture off.

Soon Wooyoung was done.

“Thank you so much, Mr Lee. We really appreciate your time” Yunho says as Wooyoung packs up.

Wooyoung blinks at his sketches all of them looking different from the other. What on Earth was he supposed to do now?

Wooyoung sits down at the spare desk which is unofficially his desk and stares at the sketches.

The man had black or dark brown hair and grey eyes. The only concrete information they had on him. Height was probably around six feet. No major identifying features like scars or visible tattoos.

Wooyoung begins to draw what the suspect may look like.

“Wooyoung, how are the sketches going?” Hongjoong asks.

“Well since the witness only saw the suspect for three seconds and only saw him taking his mask off not well. That idiot went back three times because he wasn’t really sure” Wooyoung huffs.

“Ooft, sorry Wooyoung. I brought you chocolate though” Hongjoong offers.

“Thank you” Wooyoung says setting his pencil down.

“The guy is a pro” Hongjoong states.

“oh?”

“He never once got his face caught on cameras and it doesn’t look like he even left since there are no cameras which caught him. Used the security squad’s gun to kill them. No fingerprints, no witnesses that can properly pick someone out of a line up” Hongjoong sighs.

“So, you think it’s an assassin?” Wooyoung asks.

“Something of the sorts” Hongjoong hums.

“Damn, is this your first time dealing with this type of pro?” Wooyoung asks.

“Kind of. First time leading this type of case. I did one back when I was still working under Eden” Hongjoong explains.

“Is it alright if I take these home and work on them later?” Wooyoung asks.

“Yeah sure, send them over while you’re done. I sure we won’t be getting this case done any time soon” Hongjoong says.

“Thanks, Hyung” Wooyoung smiles as he packs up.

Wooyoung gets back to the apartment and toes his shoes off at the door before walking into the kitchen and putting the kettle on. His phone dings and he looks to his screen.

_Seonghwa Hyung_

_Have you eaten?_

_Wooyoung_

_I’m about to._

_Seonghwa Hyung_

_That’s good. Have a nice meal. You did well today_

Wooyoung smiles at the message before typing a reply and goes back to preparing his ramen.

A few weeks had passed and Wooyoung had felt the toll of university fall down on him. The lack of sleep paired with the multiple assignments and pressure to do well from his parents was not doing anything good for Wooyoung.

Wooyoung sits at his desk, the dark room illuminated by his lamp and laptop screen. The apartment empty and still with Yeosang’s absence.

The emptiness in his stomach grows, his breathing comes out as small gasps as the darkness of his thought suffocate him. Wooyoung finds his phone and sends a text to the only person he could think off.

His phones goes dim before turning off, his head falls into his hand as his mind falls deeper and deeper.

**_“Jung Wooyoung! Wooyoung open the door! I know you’re in there! Wooyoung open the fucking door!”_ **

****

The shouts seemed distant to Wooyoung. They were also somewhat familiar.

**_“Jung Wooyoung!”_ **

There is a thud and then quiet footsteps. His door opens and Wooyoung whimpers when he sees the figure in his doorway.

 **“Wooyoung it’s me”** they say.

“Who?” Wooyoung croaks, eyes too blurry to make out a face.

“Seonghwa Hyung, your Seonghwa Hyung” Seonghwa answers kneeling down next to the younger.

Seonghwa gently spins the chair to face him and sets his hands on Wooyoung’s knees.

Seonghwa gently brushes off the tears before tilting his head and smiling to Wooyoung.

“Tell me everything, tell me what you need” Seonghwa assures.

Wooyoung sits on his couch leaning his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder.

Wooyoung had never seen Seonghwa with his hair down. It made Seonghwa seem more comfortable. He also hadn’t seen more of his tattoo. With the short sleeve Wooyoung was able to see more of the carefully placed art. He starts tracing his finger over the lines.

In the morning Wooyoung wakes up in his bed to his phone ringing. He turns over to pick it up.

“Hey, Wooyoung”

“Mingi?” Wooyoung croaks out in confusion.

“Yeah, we need you to come down to the station” Mingi says.

“Okay, okay” Wooyoung nods tiredly.

“Wooyoung get up” Mingi sighs.

“I am” Wooyoung argues.

“Yeah right, you’re in your bed falling asleep again”.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m on my way” Wooyoung yawns before ending the call.

He sits down in the interrogation room and the witness gives Wooyoung a general description.

“Do any of these look like the guy?” Wooyoung asks laying out his previous sketches.

Apparently, the assassin had taken out another person. Though the news were applauding him for taking out a mafia leader that the police had been looking to take out for months.

“He has a bigger lower lip than this and his face is a little slimmer” The witness states.

Wooyoung nods and adjusts the sketches.

The session comes to an end and Wooyoung hands the sketches into Jongho to take photocopies of before shoving them into his bag.

“Anything new?” Wooyoung asks.

“Apparently the assassin speaks in a dialect” Jongho states.

“Dialect, which one?” Wooyoung asks.

“Don’t know, witness just knew it wasn’t standard” Jongho adds.

Wooyoung nods.

“Alright I’m leaving, I need sleep” Wooyoung says waving to the group before walking out of the station.

The sketches were getting better… kind of.

Wooyoung was in the back of his class with Seonghwa. He had pulled out the sketches to work on.

“I hate to be that person but Wooyoung, this looks like every Korean guy ever” Seonghwa says laughing a little.

Wooyoung groans and lays his head against the desk.

“Don’t tell me about that” Wooyoung sighs in defeat.

“Well play the witness tapes again, maybe another set of ears can help” Seonghwa offered.

“It’s alright” Wooyoung nods.

Seonghwa nods and smiles, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip before going back to his work.

Wooyoung walks through the city with Yeosang and a few of their other friends. They had been out to eat and are now just walking around to kill time.

Someone almost walks into Wooyoung before stopping.

“Seonghwa hyung” Wooyoung says in surprise when he looks up to see the elder.

“Oh Wooyoung-ah” Seonghwa smiles.

“what are you doing out?” Wooyoung asks.

“Just wanted to take a breather. Feel like I’ve been stuck in my flat for ages” Seonghwa answers.

Dressed in jeans and a simple grey full sleeve crew neck, hair slick back a little.

“Why don’t you walk with us? Have some company” Wooyoung offered.

Seonghwa seems to ponder on the idea before nodding.

They walk around town before making it to Seonghwa’s place.

Wooyoung’s phone rings.

“Wooyoung can you come in for us?” Yunho asks.

“Yeah, I’ll be there as soon as I can” Wooyoung sighs.

“Sorry guys I need to go” Wooyoung says to the others.

“How about I give you a lift. It’ll be quicker” Seonghwa offered.

“Yes please” Wooyoung accepts.

Seonghwa lead Wooyoung to his car. A black sports car, shining under the harsh lights of the garage.

“Get in” Seonghwa motions.

Wooyoung sinks into the seat as the engine roars to life and Seonghwa buckles himself in.

Wooyoung watches as Seonghwa turns the wheel with one hand and shifts gears with the other.

“Do they always just call you out of the blue?” Seonghwa asks, drumming his fingers on the wheel as they wait for the light to change.

“Yeah, whenever there had been a homicide or something that they need a sketch for. Hours are shit but the pay is great” Wooyoung explains as they set off again.

“Are you still looking for that ‘assassin’?” Seonghwa asks letting the wheel go to make air quotes.

“Yeah, he’s Good though. Detective Kim said he’s a pro” Wooyoung says,

“Must be annoying” Seonghwa hums.

“Must be” Wooyoung agrees.

Wooyoung gets out of Seonghwa’s car and walks up the stairs waving once again before watching him drive away.

There hadn’t been much to add today so it was done quickly today. Witness had seen it happen and was still in shell shock explaining the jitteriness.

“How’s it going?” Wooyoung asks Mingi.

“the guy is so clean I barely have anything to analyse” Mingi huffs.

“Where did it happen?” Wooyoung asks.

“Near that ramen place you were talking about earlier”.

“Oh shit” Wooyoung says in surprise.

“I know, it feels weird when it’s so close, isn’t it?” Mingi asks.

“Yeah, not gonna lie” Wooyoung nods.

Wooyoung stares at the sketches in his class.

“Seonghwa Hyung?” Wooyoung asks turning to face the architect.

“yes” Seonghwa hums, looking up from his laptop.

“Do you want to help me on the sketches still?” Wooyoung asks.

“Sure” Seonghwa nods with a smile.

“Maybe make his eyes a little smaller and his chin a little rounder” Seonghwa points.

Wooyoung nods and makes the adjustments.

“What else?” Wooyoung asks.

“Maybe some scruff, not all men have the neatest shaves in the world” Seonghwa hums.

“I’ll ask that next time” Wooyoung nods.

“You think there is gonna be a next time?” Seonghwa asks.

“There has to be, I’ve spent far too long on these sketches to help catch him”.

“And why is he so important?” Seonghwa asks.

“Because, he can say which person hired him to kill and why” Wooyoung says.

“Isn’t that the police homicide department’s whole job?” Seonghwa asks.

“Well… sometimes they need a little more evidence” Wooyoung justifies.

“More like a whole testimony, looks like they’ve gotten lazy” Seonghwa hums.

“Not that, the guy is just so good, and they’ve never dealt with one” Wooyoung explains.

Seonghwa smirks and continues nodding along.

Wooyoung sits down in his class and notices that Seonghwa wasn’t there. His phone pings halfway through.

_Seonghwa Hyung_

_Sorry I’m not there today. Something came up._

Wooyoung sends back a text back saying that he understands before going back to his work.

The next time Wooyoung is called in the witness give him details but they are completely different from the assassin who Wooyoung had been sketching.

“How tall do you think they are?” Wooyoung asks.

“like five feet seven inches, five feet eight” The witness hums.

“Huh?” Wooyoung says in surprise.

“What?” the witness asks.

“What about any of these? Do these look like them?” Wooyoung asks spreading his sketches on the table.

“No” The witness says after looking at all of them.

“So, it’s a whole different person?” Wooyoung asks looking at the investigative team.

“Yeah” Hongjoong sighs.

“So, there are two”.

“Yes, Wooyoung. There are two” Yunho nods.

“Wow” Wooyoung gasps.

“That’s so cool” he smiles before seeing Jongho laugh behind his hand and Hongjoong sigh again.

“I mean not cool” Wooyoung corrects.

Yunho laughs before passing Wooyoung his sketches back.

“At least someone is finding this entertaining” Yunho smiles.

Wooyoung walks home and decides to stop by Seonghwa’s place after not having seen him for the week. Since Seonghwa’s house is on a main road is surrounded by a brick wall. Wooyoung hears some music coming from inside the gate and knocks on the gate.

Wooyoung waits a little and the gate opens.

“Hey Hyu- You’re not Seonghwa Hyung” Wooyoung says to the guy who had just opened the door.

The guy on the other side seemed to be just as surprised as Wooyoung. He notices the teal stripe of hair amidst the raven hair. The ends wet with sweat and some beads roll down his face.

“I’m not. Who are you?” The guy asks.

“I’m Wooyoung, Seonghwa’s friend. I was coming to see how he is” Wooyoung says.

“Heam! There’s a wee lad at your door” The guy shout over his shoulder, an accent slipping through.

“I don’t know who you’re callin’ wee, have you seen yourself” Seonghwa scoffs voice sounding a little deeper that it threw Wooyoung off, he was also speaking with a dialect.

The man makes a noise of bewilderment before Seonghwa continues.

“What wee lad?” Seonghwa adds.

“You’re pal from… where are you from?” The man asks.

“We go to university together” Wooyoung says.

“Uni!” The man shouts back to Seonghwa.

Wooyoung hears a faint ‘oh shit’ and sees the man laugh and smirk a little.

The door opens a little more to show Seonghwa standing behind the man. His hair down and wet, sweat tumbling down his face. He is wearing a tank top showing off the tattoos Wooyoung was yet to see.

“Wooyoung come in” Seonghwa says pulling the man away from the gate.

“Thanks” Wooyoung nods feeling really out of place.

“San go… go get lost” Seonghwa says.

“I’m taking a shower” San calls walking down the hall.

Wooyoung stands awkwardly looking at Seonghwa’s car and the motor bike sitting next to it as Seonghwa turns his attention to him.

“Would you like a drink?” Seonghwa asks.

“Uh, yeah sure” Wooyoung agrees, following Seonghwa into his house.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to barge in on you guys like that. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were” Wooyoung confesses as Seonghwa leans down to grab a drink.

“Don’t worry about it, we were only sparing” Seonghwa assures passing Wooyoung a can of Sprite before continuing.

“I’m happy you came over anyways” Seonghwa smiles opening his can.

“Really?” Wooyoung asks.

“Trust me” Seonghwa nods.

The two move to Seonghwa’s living room.

“How are you able to keep this place so clean?” Wooyoung asks as he glances around.

The place had more of an industrial minimalist vibe, lots of White, Black, and grey.

“I clean for fun, helps me keep myself in order” Seonghwa says.

“I could never” Wooyoung laughs.

“where were you coming from?” Seonghwa asks.

“The station. The assassin had struck again or so we thought, as it’s actually not him it’s someone else” Wooyoung explains.

“So, there’s another?” Seonghwa asks.

“Yep, and there are even less details on this guy” Wooyoung nods.

“So, the new guy is the assassin’s accomplice?” Seonghwa asks.

“the assassin wasn’t there but now when you say it like that imagine if the two were friends” Wooyoung laughs a little.

“What would they discuss?” Seonghwa asks watching Wooyoung with amusement.

“New methods to kill people or something” Wooyoung assumes.

“or how nice their clients are, imagine them bitching about a client” Wooyoung adds, sitting up a little more as giggles escape past his hand.

“Who’s bitching about who?” a voice asks.

“We were talking about the assassins killing people in Seoul, and how they might talk to each other” Seonghwa explains as San appears.

“What if they talk about bloodstains” San proposes, standing next to where Seonghwa is.

“Imagine they were getting advice from girls about how to get stains out” Seonghwa adds.

“Basic life skills” San nods before walking to the kitchen.

Wooyoung didn’t need it to be read out to him that Seonghwa and San are close but along with the slight burning of jealousy in his stomach it he felt like he had seen something before.

Wooyoung walks home still confused about how he had felt after stepping into Seonghwa’s home. Why did he feel like he had seen something before? What was so familiar to him?

Wooyoung’s parents had asked Wooyoung to accompany them to a church service. Which he had no option but to join for. So now he is sitting on a solid pew that hurt his ass listening to the Priest. Wooyoung wasn’t listening, his mind was in a different world. Until he hears a shrill cry.

Wooyoung gets up with many others to see what had happened.

“She’s dead! She’s dead!” a voice cries.

People scramble to their feet and chaos breaks loose. He pushes past people and gets close to the corridor from where the shouting was happening.

Wooyoung catches a glimpse of it and sees a lady laying in her own pool of blood. He feels himself go a little pale and looks around.

The Assassin must be here, he has to be.

Wooyoung pushes himself away from the crowd and bumps into someone.

“Sorry” he apologises as his eye lock with a pair of blue ones, Black hair falling into one of them.

It’s him.

Wooyoung freezes and stares into the man’s eyes who he had been drawing for weeks.

The assassin brushes past him and continues walking away.

“Wooyoung! I thought you had disappeared” his mother says joining his side, snapping him out of his trance.

“That’s him, that’s him!” Wooyoung starts running after the assassin who was already at the end of the hall.

His mother shouts after him as he runs off.

He follows the assassin until he sees the assassin walk out the door. Wooyoung pushes the door open but stops.

“Where- where’d he go?” Wooyoung pants, whipping around looking for the man in his sketches.

However, the assassin is nowhere to be seen.

“So, you saw him?” Hongjoong asks.

“Yes” Wooyoung bids.

“And you went after him!’ Hongjoong asks.

“Yes”

“Do you want you die?! What if he turned round and killed you?! No one have even known amidst the chaos of the first body” Hongjoong scolds.

“Being carried out in a body bag is not a good look” Mingi hums.

“Not the point Mingi” Hongjoong hisses.

“Did he hurt you?” Yunho asks.

“He barely even batted an eyelash at me” Wooyoung answers.

“And he was there the entire time?” Jongho asks.

“Yep. But no one saw him leave or join at any point. There weren’t any noises that would’ve been heard by everyone” Wooyoung explains.

“He’s getting cocky” Hongjoong grumbles.

“How do you feel now that you saw him up close?” Mingi asks as the other get back to work.

“I don’t know… scared” Wooyoung hums.

Wooyoung had told Yeosang all about the assassin as they sat down on Wooyoung’s bed.

“At least you came out okay though” Yeosang reminds.

“Yeah”

“And he only goes after the rich, as long as you don’t have any skeletons in your closet, everything will be fine” Yeosang assures.

Everything was not fine because a week later Hongjoong had decided to set a trap for the assassin, using Wooyoung.

They had found a site on the dark web where they could contact assassins for money.

Hongjoong and his team would spread the word that Wooyoung knows what the assassin could look like and someone wanting revenge on the assassin had kidnapped him for information and money.

Hongjoong’s team would kidnap him and send the video of Wooyoung saying what he looks like and the assassin would be forced to step in and try to kill Wooyoung.

If the assassin stepped in before the kidnapping Wooyoung would press the panic button on his neckless.

However, it seems that Hongjoong’s team spread the word and many people of the underworld believed it as a hand cupped Wooyoung’s mouth and an arm wrapped round Wooyoung’s body. Someone chucked him in the back of a van before he could retaliate. A gag tied at the back of his head before he was blindfolded. Someone else restrains his wrists and legs.

The van speeds off shoving Wooyoung into the wall. Wooyoung was too scared to say anything.

His body hurts from the way he is tied up and the way the van moved.

The van eventually stops and Wooyoung is carried out before being sat on a chair and tied to it.

His blind fold is taken off and he sees 5 men surrounding him.

“So, you must be wondering who we are but don’t worry about that” One of them begin stepping forward.

“We just need you to help us out a little” The man with a devious smile making Wooyoung stomach drop.

“We need you to tell us what our friendly neighbourhood assassin looks like” The man says.

“In exchange for the low price of your life” the man taunts pulling out a blade.

The gag is untied from Wooyoung’s mouth as he eyes the blade.

“I don’t know” Wooyoung whispers shakily.

“Look into the camera beautiful and say that again. We wanna show this to your assassin” The man says grabbing Wooyoung by the chin and forcing him to look at the man with a camera.

“I don’t know what he looks like” Wooyoung says.

Everything stops.

“You what?” The man asks.

“I don’t know”.

“Look here asshat, you better be joking” The man sneers pressing the tip against Wooyoung’s chin.

“Please let me go. I don’t know anything about him” Wooyoung cries.

Gunshots ring out and Wooyoung tenses as the door slams open.

“You wanted me, ‘am right here” The assassin thunders as he pulls the trigger again. Wooyoung closes his eyes as more gunshots ring out.

He feels someone cut the ropes and pull Wooyoung to his feet.

He opens his eyes as the assassin grabs one of Wooyoung’s hand and pulls him along.

The assassin doesn’t let go until they are out of the building and are heading to the main road.

“Keep running down that. It’ll take you to town. There is a police station there” The assassin says pointing down the road.

“Wait!” Wooyoung says grabbing his wrist.

“why did you save me?”

“Because you aren’t the police. I won’t risk the life of a civilian. You should reconsider who your friends with” The assassin suggests looking Wooyoung up and down.

“Go or do you want them to find you” The assassin asks.

“But where are you going?” Wooyoung asks.

“Nothing for you to worry about” The assassin says pushing Wooyoung in the direction he should be going in.

A gunshot rings through the trees and the Assassin pushes him again. Wooyoung starts running but glances back at the man who is now going back in the direction of the warehouse.

“Wooyoung! You’re okay!” Hongjoong shouts running over to him.

Wooyoung had walked into the police station and had asked if he could call someone.

“Your plan worked; the assassin came. He took me to main road, told me where to go and get new friends” Wooyoung recounts as Hongjoong drives him back.

“I’m sorry, Wooyoung” Hongjoong sighs.

“Well, now we know how far he’ll go when it comes to who he will kill” Wooyoung hums.

“Huh?”

“He didn’t care if I knew about his true identity or not. He just said that he ‘wouldn’t risk the life of a civilian’” Wooyoung says.

“I should’ve been the person to ensure your safety. I’m sorry, Wooyoung” Hongjoong says again.

The sketch of the assassin is released even though it doesn’t look like him and people are asked to keep an eye out for the man.

Wooyoung sits in his parent’s living room after Hongjoong had taken a statement from him. His parents were a out of the country meaning he had the whole house to himself.

Not really a good thing right now since he felt like every single little noise was someone coming to get him.

Wooyoung wasn’t really comfortable with going to his apartment. Yeosang said he understands and would be spending the next few days with his own sister too.

He makes his way to his room and looks out the window and jumps when he sees a figure standing on his balcony.

The Assassin sees him and shows Wooyoung that his are empty.

Dumbly Wooyoung walks over and opens his door.

“Why are you here?” Wooyoung asks.

“I saw my picture on the news. It doesn’t really look like me” The assassin says.

“I’m too tired to draw on what else I saw about you and it’s not like I can say much” Wooyoung explains.

“You really don’t know who I am?” The assassin asks adjusting his cap.

“No” Wooyoung sighs.

The assassin takes of his hat running a gloved hand through his hair.

“And what about the police?” The assassin asks.

“They took statements but nothing else really happened” Wooyoung says.

“And you didn’t leave?” The assassin asks.

“I’ve filed for it; it’ll take two weeks before it gets processed” Wooyoung answers.

“What happens when you do?” The Assassin asks.

“I find out a way to keep myself safe” Wooyoung shrugs.

“And you stop following the case? Just like that? Don’t you want to accurately sketch me? Watch as I get locked up and put-on trial while being broadcasted on national TV?” The assassin asks.

“no” Wooyoung answers.

“But you’ll be in the news, named in documentaries for years to come” The assassin says.

“How could I after you saved me?” Wooyoung asks.

The assassin quietens down.

“Why did you save me?” Wooyoung asks.

“Thought your sketch could’ve been better” The assassin says.

Wooyoung laughs a little and looks down to his feet.

“I think you could do better now that I’m actually here” The assassin says.

“What do you want me to draw? You with your mask?” Wooyoung asks looking up and freezing.

“No” Seonghwa answers with a smirk.

“You’re the… it’s been you all this time?” Wooyoung stutters.

“It’s a surprise how much contacts can do. Originally you weren’t supposed to know. No one was” Seonghwa confesses putting his mask into his pocket.

“What now?” Wooyoung asks.

“Your choice, you can turn me in although I’ll probably leave the country before that happens. You could... I don’t know you’re creative” Seonghwa shrugs.

“What if I don’t?” Wooyoung asks.

“Don’t what?” Seonghwa asks.

“Turn you in, will you stay?” Wooyoung asks.

“Probably” Seonghwa nods.

“Then I won’t” Wooyoung states.

Seonghwa raises his eyebrow at the younger.

Wooyoung hands in the final sketch of the assassin to Hongjoong.

“When do you think you will come back?” Hongjoong asks.

“I don’t know” Wooyoung answers.

“You’re always welcome around here, Hyung” Jongho says.

“Especially if you bring food” Mingi says.

“Thanks guys. I appreciate it” Wooyoung smiles.

They walk with him to the door and Wooyoung smiles when he sees Seonghwa standing outside of his car. Seonghwa smiles to him and goes back to talk on his phone.

“Who’s he?” Hongjoong asks.

“Well wouldn’t you like to know” Wooyoung scolds.

“He looks hot” Mingi says.

“And rich” Jongho adds.

“Oh my god Jung Wooyoung!” Yunho shouts.

Wooyoung smiles before waving to the others and walking over to Seonghwa who opens his door as the others go nuts over Seonghwa.

“I called it!” Yeosang exclaims.

Wooyoung laughs when his friend realises the attention, he had drawn to himself.

“So, you approve?” Wooyoung asks.

“Of course, I practically set you two up” Yeosang scoffs.

Wooyoung pulls Yeosang into a tight hug.

“I’m glad” Wooyoung smiles.

Wooyoung walks into the gate as Seonghwa and San spar.

“Wooyoung, you’re here” Seonghwa smiles before falling onto his ass from the strength of San’s kick.

“Keep focused, Heam! Just because a pretty boy walked into the room doesn’t mean you can start slacking” San scolds lightly.

“Get lost, San-ah” Seonghwa rolls his eyes before getting up and walking over to Wooyoung.

“How did it go with Yeosang?” Seonghwa asks.

“Perfect” Wooyoung smiles.

“That’s great” Seonghwa smiles going to pull Wooyoung into a hug before Wooyoung presses a hand against his sweaty chest.

“Eh no, you’re sweating” Wooyoung grimaces.

“I came back covered in blood two nights ago and you hugged me” Seonghwa pouts.

“Yeah, when you were in the bath”.

“Reminder! I’m still here!” San shouts.

“So!” Seonghwa shouts.

Wooyoung laughs when he hears san grumble something about being a third wheel as he disappears into Seonghwa’s bathroom.

Wooyoung traces his finger over Seonghwa’s tattoos as Seonghwa reads over some file on a man that he was gonna kill and explained the drama between Korea’s criminals, politicians, and businesses.

“He was so shocked when he found out his sister died like mate; she was a menace to society. She ran a drug ring _inside_ another gang’s territory, sold it to the gang leader’s daughter which then killed her, and she ate mint chocolate chip. I don’t have anything against mint choco chip but let’s be honest there are better flavours when you go to Baskin robins” Seonghwa scoffs.

“San said he likes mint choco chip” Wooyoung mentions.

“San is a fucking demon, so I don’t really care. He can get away with it” Seonghwa says.

Wooyoung laughs and leans onto Seonghwa’s chest and smiles when he feels Seonghwa kiss his forehead before going back to talking about the drama.

“Do you like it?” Wooyoung asks.

“You drew me?” Seonghwa asks, staring at the drawing.

“Well yeah. You saved me” Wooyoung smiles.

“It was my fault anyways” Seonghwa says.

“Not from the kidnappers, from my mind” Wooyoung corrects.

Seonghwa stops and looks to Wooyoung with sparkling brown eyes.

“Thank you” Seonghwa says pulling Wooyoung into his chest.

“I should be thanking you” Wooyoung says into Seonghwa’s shoulder.

“What is the piece going to be called then?” Seonghwa asks.

“Sketch of My Assassin” Wooyoung smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Critisism, comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Stay safe - LW


End file.
